Potemkin
How Potemkin joined the Tourney Potemkin is sent by his Zepp Military superior Sergeant Gabriel to participate in the tournament that Testament holds. In his ending, Potemkin has just defeated Justice and is exhausted from the fight, Gabriel suddenly appears and states Potemkin's mission has not yet been completed and that the tournement was simply his 'final test'. Seething with rage, Potemkin yells at Gabriel, but before he can do anything else to vent his anger, Gabriel explains how he too detests the corrupt Zepp regime and offers Potemkin to join his revolution. Surprised by this, Potemkin joins and takes off his slave neck collar, with Gabriel assuring it will not explode. Potemkin is sent, supposedly as a bounty hunter, to face Dizzy -- though rather than destroying her, his intention is to rescue her and bring her to Zepp in secret. In one ending, Johnny interferes, and Dizzy goes with him and May instead; in the other, Dizzy goes with him to Zepp, where she finds happiness. Events in subsequent games render the second ending impossible. On a tip from Slayer, Potemkin goes to look for Dizzy, whom I-No had knocked off the May Ship, and subsequently becomes entangled in the affairs of the Post-War Administration Bureau. One of his endings ends with him bickering with Johnny over whether Dizzy should go back to the May Ship or to Zepp. In his second ending, Potemkin fights with Bridget, who mistakes Potemkin for a fellow bounty hunter pursuing Dizzy. Potemkin and Bridget clear up the misunderstanding and become friends after their fight; Potemkin recruits Bridget into the Zepp military as a combat trainer, with Potemkin becoming Bridget's first student. His third ending has Potemkin fighting against an army of Robo-Kys. Guilty Gear Accent Core Plus reveals that the third ending is canonical. Potemkin investigates the Post-War Administration Bureau because he considered them dangerous for the Zepp Nation. He dismantles Robo-Ky and Justice clone units before returning to his country. There, Bureau members sends a suicide bomb Robo-Ky to kill President Gabriel. Potemkin covers the explosion, resulting in his death, and he's remembered as a hero with a statue on the city square. (Path 2) Depending on the player's choices, however, they may end up fighting Chipp Zanuff during his storyline where he still seeks the presidency. Should the player defeat Chipp with Potemkin's Instant Kill, he convinces Chipp to join the presidential bodyguard unit, similar to Chipp's Path 1 ending. (Path 1) Considering the events of Xrd, neither of the endings of Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus is canonical. A day after the events of Guilty Gear Xrd, Potemkin is ordered to recover an element stolen by a corrupt NOL officer. He learns that Kagura Mutsuki is protecting the general, possibly for worried reasons. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Potemkin blows steam from his robot arms. After the announcer calls his name Potemkin punches the ground three times as the camera zooms then does an uppercut then a hook saying "Contact." Special Moves Hammer Fall (Neutral) Potemkin dashes to his opponent and punches his fists together, crushing his opponent between them. Heat Knuckle (Side) Potemkin reaches up. If he grabs an airborne opponent, he sets off three explosions on him/her. If B is pressed during this, the hand holding the target will show a heart as it glows, then gives a bigger explosion to the opponent. Megafist (Up) Potemkin leaps into the air and double punches his fists. Potemkin Buster (Down) Potemkin tries to grab his opponent. If he does, he jumps up holding the helpless opponent above his head, with his hands burning. Potemkin jumps into the air and comes down breaking the opponent's back. Heavenly Potemkin Buster (Hyper Smash) Potemkin reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he holds the opponent tight, then flips holding the opponent above his head, then when he gets high enough, comes down breaking the opponent's back with massive damage. Infernal Tour (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. Potemkin reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, a cinematic plays where Potemkin wraps his arms around his opponent saying "Prepare yourself!", jumps high, and executes a drill-motion piledriver, leaving a crater. Then he slams both his fist on his downed opponent saying "The final phase...", sending them to the other side of the world a life lost from the stock. After that, the camera goes back to Potemkin who says "Target has left the combat zone." Victory Animations #Potemkin brings his right arm up slowly, then holds the forearm up saying "No change in plans." #Potemkin brings his arms up then flexes them saying "Keep still or die." #Potemkin opens communication to Gabriel and reports "All clear." then kneels and points his fingers up diagonally while Gabriel says "Well done. Begin phase 2." On-Screen Appearance Potemkin is dropped down in a Zepp crate and ejects himself from it then assumes his fighitng stance saying "Engaging hostile." Trivia *Potemkin's rival is a NOL general, in his case Kagura Mutsuki. *Potemkin shares his English voice actor with Xiahou Dun, Meng Huo, Kisame Hoshigaki, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Darknut, Jinpachi Mishima, Ujutsu Mujuro, Toxicroak, Ninjask, Rasetsu, Grant Danasty, Arbok, Crocomire, Rai-Dei the Blade, Shadow the Hedgehog and Greenfist. *Potemkin shares his Japanese voice actor with Faust. *Potemkin shares his French voice actor with X Drake, Piandao, Jonathan Quayle Higgins III and Barnacle Man. *Potemkin shares his German voice actor with Woody Woodpecker, Kotal Kahn and Dr. Stanley Goodspeed. *Potemkin shares his Arabic voice actor with Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa and Skull Bozu. *His superior officer, President Gabriel appears in Potemkin's third victory pose and as an unlockable dossier and in FMV Cutscenes. *Gabriel shares his English voice actor with Dong Zhuo, the Joker, Raiden, Demitri Maximoff, Bald Bull, Libra Dohko's old form, Goum, the Fist Master, Thanos (in FMV Cutscenes), Col. Sam Trautman, Seijuro Hiko XIII, Azazel, Night Terror, Zeed, Honchkrow, Tiki Tong, Greil, Walhart, Lachlan Wiggle, and Achmed the Dead Terrorist. *Gabriel shares his Japanese voice actor with Elrond, Spock, Ryuji, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, and Vitaly. *Gabriel shares his German voice actor with Third Raikage A, Wamuu and Mr. Chicken. *Gabriel shares his Arabic voice actor with Leo Aiolia, Adon, Taishi Ci, Giant-Man and Diavolo. *Gabriel shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Buggy the Clown, Typhlosion, Forretress, Toshiie Maeda, Giant-Man, Batroc, Crocodile, Spandam, Rousso, Bartholomew Kuma, Harry Callahan, Bellamy, Count Bleck and Jedah Dohma. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes